Maximum Castle
by Robinfangfan
Summary: What happens when a certain clone gets killed? To make it worse it appears a well known book writer and cop have taken an interest in the flock.
1. Chapter 1 According to Plan

**This takes place around after the secound book of maximum ride and around the begining of the 4 season of Castle. Once Beckett is back and so on. This will not correspond to anything going in the books after the secound one and nothing after about the first two episodes of Castle. All characters belong to James Patterson and the makers of Castle. ~Hope you all enjoy~**

The flock and I have been flying for quiet a while now. We finally reached good old New York again. I'm planning to just keep going until we reached a less populated area. Looks like the erasers have other plans in mind though.

It was strange. This time there were only a few of them, actually less then us. We were ready for a fight though. With my adrienale pumping, I alerted my flock and we rushed at them. We were all ready to clash into battle. I mean for once wr out numbered them. so if we could take the regular amount without getting killed (though still a few of us seriously injured) we could easily take these guys.

Then, surprise number two happened. They flew away from us. Sloppy and bad fliers but they still retreated causing us six bird kids to come to a sudden halt. I looked over at Fang confused. Fang only shrugged in response, though the slightest confusion did appear in his eyes.

A few erasers and no fight? Something had to be wrong. At first I was expecting an ambush of some sort and by looking around at the others, they had been too. It never came thought.

"Max, look." Nudge said pointing to something on the ground.

Police, as it appeared, were showing up around a body on the ground. At first I was wondering why Nudge even pointed it out. That was until I noticed the wings and familar looking hair.

"It's your clone.." Fang mumbled.

"Let's land behind that building over there. Maybe we can get a closer view." I instructed calmly.

Questions buzzed in my mind. Did those erasers kill her? I thought they were on the same team? And if the erasers didn't kill her, then what did? All these questions and no answers. If I've learned anything, it's that sometimes the hardest thing to find is an answer.

We flew down landing behind a building. It appeared to be a warehouse type because it was empty and dark inside when I looked in through one of the windows. Thankfully, it was early in the morning. So those who were up were either at work or on their way to work, so no one really noticed the six bird kids landing behind that building.

I made sure to stay away from the scene. We hid back by the building, trying to stay out of the way of other but also trying to get a good look at Max two's body. I figured we were pretty safe, no one seemed to notice us or our wings before. I had tried to plan out our landing so no body did. But it seems plans have been changing.

A dective at the scene, as he appeared to be, stared at us. His dark blue eyes looked fascinated and intrigued... And on us. He appeared to be in his late 30's, maybe early 40's. For his age, I guess you could say he was ruggedly handsome.


	2. Chapter 2 Over Active Imagination

**I do not own any characters of Maximum ride or Castle. All credit goes to the people responsible for making both of them. Hope you enjoy!**

"Beckett..." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

My gaze was still on the six kids I had seen landing. Just like our victum, they had wings. I'm not even sure I saw it correctly and maybe I was still imagining things. But those wings seemed so real... They seemed so real. It all didn't make any semse to me really.

"What is it Castle?" Beckett asked.

She followed my gaze over the six kids. She gave a confused look but she must have figured I had seen or noticed something about them because next thing she did was duck under the yellow tape and headed towards them. I didn't hesitate to follow.

A girl, that looked to be around Alexis' age, stared us down with untrusting eyes. Her hair was blonde with darker high lights, they almost looked real instead of dyed. I saw her lips move and the tall dark looking boy next to her looked over their surroundings. He whispered something back to the girl and she gave a grave look.

"Castle, what did you notice about them?"

Beckett's voice made my attention turn back over to her. It always seemed to have that affect on me.

"They had wings and they were flying."

I told her this right as we reach the kids. I got a '_are you kidding me?'_ look from Beckett just then but she realized it was a tad to late since we had already approched them. I turned my gaze over to the girl. She stared us both down. Not looking guilty but looking as though I might lose my head. Partly reminded me of my mother.

"Uh, hello." Beckett said, awkwardly. With my answer to her last question caught her off guard and unsure what to say. I might have laughed if I still didn't believe in what I saw.

Before the girl could say anything in return I cut in."How were you flying?"

"I'm sorry. He has an over active imagination." Beckett quickly said.

"Ok, maybe I do but I did not imagine those wings of theirs!"

I glanced over at the girl. With her position it appeared that she was the leader of this little group. She seemed to be studying us but I noticed how her gaze wandered past us and over to the body of the recent victum. Then it hit me. She looked exactly like the victum.

"Is it your sister? Twin? Clone?"

I felt Beckett shift uncomfortable besides me. Realization of this must have hit her as well once I said that.

The girl swallowed slowly, looking like a wild animal that had been cornered but ready to fight for it's freedom.

"How much do you know?"

Her voice was cautious and guarded, as if we were going to attack her. I will admit I thought I might have been dreaming. Or really drunk but I didn't have anything to drink.

"She has wings and they appear to be attatched. She also apears to be your twin.. Does that mean that you have ... Them too?"

Beckett sounded lost and confused, much like a kid who had lost her mother. I couldn't blame her thought. I had to admire her for how calmly she acted towards this strange situtation. Over active imagination my ass.

"She's my clone... Was my clone."

"Clone?"

"What about wings?" I interupted.

"Look, I'll explain things more later on if I can get a closer look."

"Max.." the dark looking boy said cautiously as if he wanted her to rethink what she was offering. The girl, Max, ignored his warning though.

"As long as you don't touch anything and only one of you. It's a crime scene not a celebrity." Beckett said.

Max nodded and looked around at the group. She shot the dark haired boy a look. He must have understood because he gave a nod of agreement. Max then stepped away from the group and towards us.

Beckett watched for a moment then gave a soft cough before turning and starting to walk back towards the scene with the girl. I turned to follow but looked over the group of five that was left. The dark haired boy shot me a challenging look, as if to see if I would attack or not. I my eyebrow slightly at the look then turn to catch up with Beckett and the girl know as Max.

As I walked I notice a large feather on the back of Max's jacket. It looked like a hawks in a way but a bit too large. These kids, there was something different about them and I needed to learn what. This had to be the best case of my writer-partly dective(not that Beckett would agree) career.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been sooooo long and this is rather short. xP I've been busy and still am but I'll try to write as much as I can. c: Hope you enjoy!**

**~I do not own any of these characters. All from Maximum Ride or Castle. ~**

_Max's POV:_

I was taking a big chance by following this dective. I was just hoping my flock wouldn't pay for me making a mistake by talking.

I followed the female dective over to the body, trusting Fang to watch out of the flock if anything turned against us. Like usual.

Ducking under the yellow tape, my gaze and mind was only on one thing. Why was she killed? Last time I checked she had been on the same side as the erasers. What changed since then?

As I got a closer look I noticed several large claw marks. I looked at my clone and shuddered. It was if I was a ghost, looking down at my dead body. The only other thing that caught my attention was the voices of the detectives behind me.

"Beckett, what's with the twin?" A guy with dark brown hair that was spiked up asked.

"No twin. Apparently the victim is her clone." the detective, or at least I figured he was, from earlier said.

"How's that for a story eh, Ryan?" Beckett sighed.

"No kidding. Did Castle come up with that one or what?" the detective named Ryan questioned.

"Hey, it wasn't me this time. Ask the winged-girl. She told us that not me." Castle stated defensively.

The guy known as Ryan swept his gaze over to me. My muscles tensed as he watched me. I didn't have to look over to know how his gaze was narrowed to the point of suspicion and disbelief. These were just average cops, I suppose. They all seemed clueless to who we were and they defiantly weren't erasers or some type of other weapon that would try and kill us like usual. I had my suspicions about the one who had seen us, known by the name of Castle. He seemed to have quiet an imagination on him. He reminded me of a kid on a sugar rush.

Kneeling down I examined the claw marks that ran along her side and on her neck that were no doubt caused by an eraser. It made me wonder what had possibly happened. They wouldn't kill her without a reason, however insane it may be.

"Well?" Detective Beckett questioned me.

Turning my head to face her, I answered. " Erasers."

"Erasers? You have a mistake on a test or something?" Castle piped in.

I shot a glare at him. "No," I began in a sour tone. "Erasers are humans with two-percent lupine DNA."

"Ah, wolf DNA. So, I'm guessing you have two-percent avian DNA then?"

I gave a hesitant nod. It still seemed like he knew too much. I swept my gaze over towards Fang and the rest of my flock. Fang's gaze locked with mine for a short moment, looking for a sign of trouble in my eyes. I gave a faint shake of my head and turned back towards the body.

"So you're tell me, that we're going to be chasing down mutant human creatures?" Beckett questioned disbelief in her voice.

"Look, I'll explain it but only to you two." I reasoned.

Beckett crossed her arms and pursed her lips together thinking it over. Though she didn't get to answer.

"Sounds reasonable, where to? " Castle said rather enthused.

"Follow me." I mumbled.

I stood up and began to walk away from the body. I took hesitant and slow steps, thinking about what I was doing. I wasn't one to give out information but we couldn't just fly off this time, doing that would stir-up too much attention and that's something we couldn't afford right now.


	4. Chapter 4 Trapped

I do not own any of the characters. Rights to them go to the Castle creators (xD) and James Patterson.

Enjoy! :)

As the still unknown, winged girl lead both Beckett and I to the old warehouse where others like her waited, my mind began to wander. How did they get the DNA of an avian? It was quite strange to me. I personally would have preferred to meet a time traveler but I guess you can't be picky.

The girl slipped into the old warehouse. I had been to caught up in my thoughts to realize she must have signaled for the others of her group to go inside since they were no longer standing there in the shadows. Beckett hesitated before following the girl into the warehouse. Once she was inside, I quickly followed, feeling like an excited kid... Ok not too different from usual but still.

"Alright, I need answers." Beckett said. I noticed that her right hand was slowly moving to rest on her gun. I guess when you have such a strict definition of real and fake finding out you're wrong is pretty hard to accept.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. The dark haired boy did too and he wasn't to comfortable with. There was a flash of pitch black feathers and a surprised gasp that came from Beckett as he slammed her against the wall taking her gun away from her.

"Beckett!" her name cascaded from my lips as I looked over. He couldn't just do that, I don't care who or what you are.

"Fang! The last thing we need is trouble with the police right now!" The girl from before snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"She was taking out her gun." Fang stated. His voice was gruff and quiet as he still kept Beckett hostage.

Then before anything else could be said or done, a gun shot rung out. Soon followed by the familiar voices of Ryan and Esposito as they came charging into the building yelling for everyone to put their hands where they could see them.

My gaze moved away from our back up and over to Beckett. She stood away from the wall now, slowly putting her gun away as she looked at the boy known as Fang. He stood a few feet away now holding his leg in pain.

The girl shot a glare at us. As I looked at her, the fiery and protective look in her eyes reminded me of Beckett. Perhaps these bird kids weren't to different from us.

Ignoring orders from Ryan and Esposito, the girl moved to Fang's side. I noticed how close the two seemed. It was like they could understand each other with out speaking. Mind reading perhaps? That'd be cool.

"I said put -" Esposito started to yell but Beckett interrupted.

"Let's take them back down to the station. I still need answers from them." Beckett stated calmly. I could tell today just wasn't her day and she seemed to know it.

"We aren't going anywhere." The girl said as if it were a fact. There was something hidden behind her eyes though. She was trying to be strong for the others around her.

"It might be best if you do. We are just doing our job-" I started to say.

"Our job?" Beckett questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"You know what I mean." I said defensively. "Anyways, we could also get some help for your friend there."

"Not like I was trying to kill him.." Ryan mumbled.

"Max..." a young girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes took a small step forward. She fiddled with her hands giving the most innocent look I've seen since Alexis was young. Her gaze was troubled though,making me wonder if we were doing the right thing by taking them down to the station.

Max let out an unsteady breath that was barely audible. "We'll go but I'm only talking to you." she said giving me a stern look. I felt my pride swell. It seemed as though I had earned the trust of her, well at least more so than the others.

"Alright." Beckett said giving a curt nod.


End file.
